The Date
by MelodyHardy
Summary: Matt and Amy are on a date.... what will happen? (Song Fic)


"The Date"  
  
Oh where oh where can my baby be?  
The lord took her away from me.  
  
She's gone to heaven so I have to be good.  
  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.  
  
"Amy! Hurry up!" Matt Hardy shouted as he pulled on his jacket. Amy Dumas's head appeared from the top of the stairs. "I'll be right down!" She told him as she closed the clasp to the necklace she wore. Matt smiled up at her. She disappeared and he listened to her footsteps patter towards the bedroom. "I borrowed dad's truck!" He yelled up the stairs as he looked to see if the rain had let up. It had. "When are you going to get yours back from Todd?" Her voice from above asked. "Whenever he finishes fixing it."  
  
We were out on a date in my daddy's car.  
  
She appeared at the top of the stairs. "I'm ready." He glanced up at her. She took his breath away. From her navy blue droopy collared shirt to her flowing black dress. Her flaming red hair was up in a messy French twist. Spirally tendrils hung down framing her face. A small diamond shone on her wedding finger. A promise ring, the one he'd always promised he'd get her. She told him that she wasn't ready for engagement yet, and he respected her wishes. As she made her way down the stairs, Matt slid his feet into his dress shoes. "I'm ready whenever you are." "I should hope so!" Amy said laughing as she reached the bottom and went to the front closet for her suede jacket. Matt checked that the kitchen light was off and they left through the front door. He held the door to the truck open for Amy to climb in. "Miss, your chariot awaits." She clambered in and Matt slammed the door shut. She smiled as Matt ran to check that the front door was locked. He got in and turned the key, the engine roared to life. As he backed out of the drive, he glanced over at Amy and smiled at her. His hand dropped from the steering wheel and clasped her hand in his. "I love you Amy." "I love you too Matt." She said smiling at him.  
  
We hadn't driven very far.  
  
As he drove down the highway, he glanced at Amy again; her hair, her beautiful face and intoxicating scent, mesmerized him. He looked at the odometer, a steady 75 mph. He glanced back at Amy; her face was contorted into pure horror. He followed her gaze.  
  
There in the road, straight ahead,  
a car was stalled the engine was dead.  
  
I couldn't stop. So I swerved to the right.  
  
Matt kept his foot on the brake as he quickly turned the wheel. Amy's hands clutched the dashboard of the cab. She drew her breath in as Matt tried to maneuver around the car in front of them. Puddles of water made the driving difficult.  
  
I'll never forget the sound that night.  
  
"Matt!" Amy screamed as the truck flew into the car.  
  
The screaming tires, bustin' glass,  
the painful scream that I heard last.  
  
Oh where oh where can my baby be?  
  
The lord took her away from me.  
  
She's gone to heaven so I have to be good.  
  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.  
  
Matt awoke to the feeling of being dragged from the cab of the truck. His jacket was tugged off and he pulled away from his unseen helper. He began to stagger, but something was obscuring his vision. "Sir! Are you okay?" Someone asked.  
  
When I woke up the rain was pourin' down.  
  
There were people standing all around.  
  
"Matt! Where are you?" He heard a familiar voice whispered. He followed the voice on his hands and knees. His pants and shirt were soaked through. The rain had begun again. He followed the voice until his hand brushed a soft material.  
  
Something warm runnin' through my eyes,  
but somehow I found my baby that night.  
  
"Matt, help me!" Amy said breathily. He wiped at his face with his sleeve. He glanced down at it, it was covered in blood. He reached up and felt his forehead. He winced as he found a gash which oozed with blood. He reached  
down and took Amy into his arms.  
  
I lifted her head. She looked at me and said,  
"Hold me darlin' just a little while."  
  
"Matt." "Don't speak, I'm here Amy." Matt said as he shushed her with his finger. "Matt, don't let me go." "Amy, I love you, I'll never let you go." "Matt I love you." Matt leaned down and kissed her lips. His passion flowed through his lips to hers.  
  
I held her close. I kissed her our last kiss.  
  
I found the love that I knew I had missed.  
  
Matt pulled away. He realized she hadn't opened her eyes. He shifted her and found she had gone limp. He grabbed her wrist and picked it up, it dropped limply to the ground.  
  
Well, now she's gone, even though I hold her tight.  
  
I lost my love, my life that night.  
  
"Amy!" Matt shouted, "Amy no! C'mon baby! Wake up!" "Sir, I'm sorry.." someone said from behind him. "No! Amy! Wake up baby, c'mon, wake up! Don't leave me!" Matt shouted as he shook her body gently, "I can't live without you! You have to wake up!"  
  
Oh where oh where can my baby be?  
  
The Lord took her away from me.  
  
She's gone to heaven so I have to be good.  
  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.  
  
~^*Song used: "Last Kiss" by Pearl Jam*^~ 


End file.
